Book of the Red Daisies
by Howling Din
Summary: A literature re-imagining of The Red Throne. The same basic story, with a lot of changes. -one shot-


Book of the Red Daisies

Fields of magma and smoldering stone. A sky blackened by smoke and heat. Landmasses of unburned rock, and spouts whose innards smolder patiently.

Move past.

A mass of rock rises high and large from the lava. Hollow, and varied. It is as a gem upon the fiery land. Truly, it is a palace.

Move within.

A girl sits at the throne of this palace. Her form that of fire, living fire. She is surrounded by other people, also made of living fire. Guards, attendants, and people there to visit her; the ruler of flame.

* * *

Flame Princess was away from the fire palace, inspecting the countryside with a small entourage of guards and personal staff. She had done this sort of thing a lot after her reign began not long ago. Her father, the previous king, never did things like this. She was here to look at the state of the kingdom personally, and listen to the people's grievances.

A scout approached her along the trail, running naturally and without effort. He stopped in front of her, and knelt. "Reporting, from the village of Clayer."

She nodded, "what have you got?" She'd sent scouts to every village in the region to check on their state. There was no possible way she could visit them all personally, there weren't enough hours in the day.

The scout stood up. "They've been suffering from frequent flooding, coming from a nearby magma river. I asked around, and everyone says it's been a problem for a long time. They don't want to abandon the fertile soil in the area, but whenever the tide gets too high, it spills over, and drowns the stuff they plant."

She nodded. "Thank you for your report." She turned to a scribe. "You get that?"

Her scribe already had a book out, with a quill pen ready. "Got it, how do you spell Clayer?"

"Umm," went the scout. "I think it's C-L-A-Y-E-R."

"Thanks." the scribe was still writing into the book, "Clayer... flood wall."

Flame Princess turned to the scout. "Well done, head back to the capitol. There's no more villages on your list to inspect."

The scout saluted, and took his leave.

The scribe shut the book, finished writing into it for now. "We have three more scouts out right now. Should we wait for them?"

"No, they'll find their way to me, I mean, they're scouts right?" She walked ahead, her small entourage following. "I want to head to the next city on our tour. There's a lot of ground to cover."

Just then she heard shouting. "Princess! Flame Princess, I bring dire news!" The voice came from behind.  
She ran past those in her group, they quickly made way, and she met the one who was shouting, he was a soldier. He stopped in front of her, and bent over to lock his arms on his knees, catching his breath. She spoke to him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He caught his breath a bit, and got up straight. "Princess, it's your father, he's escaped!"

"What!" Her head flared up out of her armor, like a heat cylinder with a strong exhaust. "Tell me everything you know, quickly!"

He nodded. "It was Don Jon, he stormed the palace, with a group of Flame King's supporters. Took us by surprise. He let Flame King go, and they now control the capitol." He shook his head, "forgive me, princess, that's all I know. It was all I could do to get away."

"It's all right." She said. "You did well to inform me of this," a pause. "Do you know what happened to Cinnamon Bun?" She'd left Cinnamon Bun to handle the royal junk while she was away.

The soldier shook his head. "No, I don't know what became of him."

She had to assume he'd been captured. If he had escaped, he would have come to her like the soldier did. She walked in the other direction of the road, the direction of the fire palace, fuming in her own mind. She had considered banishing her father, rather than locking him up in the jar he kept her in for most of her life, but that would have left him free to operate on his own. Besides, what she did to him was karmic justice. She'd kept his prison well guarded. Don Jon must have been planning this, and took her absence as an opportunity to make his move. When the cat's away, the mice come out to play, she thought.

* * *

Flame king sat at the flame throne, for the first time in what felt like forever. The last time he was sitting here. His daughter's vassal, Cinnamon Bun, smuggled her into the throne room by carrying her in, rolled up in a large rug. Once she was in, she revealed herself and challenged him. It hit him like a thunderbolt. He couldn't have his guards help him, as she was as much royalty as he, and it would look cowardly. He didn't want to fight her fairly either, as he knew she was more powerful. And so he had no choice but to abdicate. "But now I'm back!" He had control of the palace, again, and the situation was under his control.

Don Jon was next to the throne, leaning on the wall. "So what are you gonna do now? The little princess is gonna come back as soon as she hears of this."

He dismissed it with a hand swipe. "No matter, someone like her is easy to deal with."

"And when you got her again?"

Flame King nodded. "Of course, she's all yours." He was smiling crookedly.

He heard commotion outside, the sound of fighting, followed shortly by cries like, "Run away!" and "oh, no, were doomed!" The door to the throne room crashed open, and Flame Princess stomped in, her rage at full power. She walked up to the throne and pointed at him in accusation. "Flame King!"

Flame King clapped as he stood up. "What an obedient daughter! Delivered yourself right to my doorstep, and you even have my crown!" He walked at her pompously.

She got more angry at him. "You!"

Don Jon held up a finger. "Ah, ah ah, little missy." He snapped his fingers, and people; disarmed guards, staff, and officials were escorted inside at spearpoint, chained. "You don't want anything bad to happen to these people, do you?"

She looked left and right as they were brought in. She recognized them. Her traveling entourage were also brought in. They'd been captured.

Flame King spread his arms. "They remained loyal to you." He pointed at Flame Princess. "When I took back my throne."

"You resist, and they get it bad, understand?" Said Don Jon.

Flame Princess hesitated. And then her hesitation became immobilization. The situation sank into her angry state of mind. She calmed down, and lowered her head. "I surrender." She was gritting her teeth. "Just don't hurt anybody."

"You see?" Bellowed Flame King. "You are too weak to rule, you little girl. Don Jon!"

Don Jon approached Flame Princess. Then he put his hands on the sides of her head. The color drained from her being, with gray creeping in. He pulled his hands away, and she dropped on her knees. Don Jon had an amulet that began to glow brightly.

Flame King moved up close to her. She pushed herself back on her feet, defiantly facing him. He reached over, and took the crown off her hair flame, placing it on his own. "Too weak, I say."

* * *

When Don Jon staged the coup and freed Flame King, Cinnamon Bun was able to hide himself. He eventually got bored of hiding and wandered to a corridor leading to a staircase leading down into the throne room. The corridor was exposed to the room after a certain point leading to the stairs. There were no guards in the area he took.

He came to the open hole viewing the tall-ceilinged hall, and saw the Flame King, and in front of him was Flame Princess. She looked weakened, barely able to stay on her feet. Flame King was wearing her crown. He watched intently. He expected Flame Princess to deal with it. Look at her, he thought. Still standing proudly, even though she looked so exhausted. She was so strong...

Flame King put a hand on her chest, and pushed her. She fell onto the floor, and let out a pained cry. She remained there, her eyes shut and her breath pained.

Witnessing this sent shockwaves through Cinnamon Bun's mind. He looked at this scene, and his entire conscious faculty was gripped upon it, using it as a fulcrum to turn his own self.

Something clicked inside him.

He leaped off the overview, drawing his lance as his leap arced into the ground.

* * *

She felt so tired as she lay on the floor. Her armor was so much heavier now. She opened her eyes, and saw her father standing over her, grinning with triumph. Her vision was blurry, but she knew that was how his face looked. She had lost, but at least her people were safe. And so she was at peace with her decision.

Something new entered her view.

It was a figure, blue, and bearing a lance. It was standing up to her father, the Flame King, protecting her from him. It carried itself as though a valiant warrior, who feared nothing. She blacked out, with this image in mind.

* * *

Flame Princess awoke sitting in a mount. The wind was blowing past her, and she was leaned forward into something soft. She awoke more, and realized it was Cinnamon Bun, and they were riding on his pet flame hound. It was running through a grass countryside, outside the Fire Kingdom. Her armor was gone, leaving a plain, white dress. She felt a lot lighter, but the exhaustion had hardly gone at all.

Cinnamon Bun turned to look at her. "Hi, princess!" He was grinning with his usual, lumpy smile.

Seeing the smile always managed to cheer her up. She returned the smile. "Cinnamon Bun, did you rescue me?"

"Uhh," his answer conveyed nothing. He turned back to focus on riding the giant flame hound.

"We need to think of what to do next." Her thoughts got ahead. The situation had hardly left her mind. Her father had taken over the kingdom, and she and Cinnamon Bun were on the run. "Maybe we could go to Princess Bubblegum?" She quickly dismissed the option. "No, I don't trust her."

"She's insensitive," reinforced Cinnamon Bun absently.

"How about Finn? I've seen him take on huge monsters, and even armies."

"Finn..." Cinnamon Bun had nothing to follow that.

"Yeah, he'll be able to help us. Head for Finn's house, CB." Finn is an adventurer, a hero. He'd definitely be willing to help.

Cinnamon Bun tapped on his flame hound, and it changed course.

* * *

Finn was sitting in a chair in his house. It was in the middle of the room, and his hands were rested on his lap. His eyes were focused on the space ahead of him. He was doing nothing. Flame Princess came in through the door, and then he stood up. She looked very dim, and weak."Flame Princess! How's... how's life been?"

Flame Princess shook her head. "No time, Finn. I need your help. My father has taken over the Fire Kingdom. Will you help me?" Cinnamon Bun came in the room as well. He remained quiet.

"Yeah, of course..." He had something on his mind.

"Finn," said Flame Princess. "We're not getting back together, this is strictly business."

"Oh, yeah, of course." He drew the grass blade. "I've got a new sword-arm, see?" Then he turned it back into a band of grass around his arm, and transformed it into a sword again just as easily.

"That sounds great, Finn." She said as she headed outside, Cinnamon Bun following. "Meet us outside when you're ready."

The door shut, and Finn was alone in the room. Rats, he thought, I need to change my approach. This was a perfect opportunity to fix things between him and Flame Princess. No, not change my approach, I need to try harder! That's the ticket!

* * *

Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun were outside of Finn and Jake's house. The giant flame hound was on its belly with its head up, waiting patiently.

Finn came out the door with his backpack on. "I'm ready to go. Don't worry, FP." He drew the grass blade. "With my new sword-arm, they don't have a chance."

"Finn," said Flame Princess. "That sword is made of grass..."

"I know, right? It works crazy awesome though."

"Finn, I really don't think-"

"Whoa!" Finn was looking at the giant flame hound. "Cinnamon Bun, is this your dog?"

"Uh huh," said Cinnamon Bun.

Finn scratched behind its ear. "He's sure been drinking his milk since last I saw him."

Flame Princess climbed up on its back, deciding not to be difficult. She'll just trust he knows what he's doing. Cinnamon Bun got on its back next, in front of her, in the driver's seat. Finn took up the rear. Cinnamon Bun tapped on its huge neck, then it got up on its feet and began to run across the field. With its large size, it covered a lot of ground very quickly.

Finn was sitting right behind Flame Princess. He touched her shoulder, and found that it didn't make his hand unbearably hot. "FP, you've really cooled down..."

"I know." She lowered her head. "That Don Jon, he did something to me." She felt Finn but both hands on her shoulders. She turned at him, feeling like he was coming on to her, but he wasn't leaning toward her, so that signal was disavowed.

He had a serious look on his face. "Flame Princess, you came to me, and now I'm gonna help you sort this out." He took his hands off. "You have me, and Cinnamon Bun, and we're not gonna let anybody bring you down." He leaned to the side, "right, CB?"

She turned straight, and saw Cinnamon Bun looking back, smiling at her in assurance. She shut her eyes, smiling. "Thanks, you guys."

* * *

Flame King was sitting on the red throne, he shifted around, as if trying to break it in again. He looked over at Don Jon, who was flipping through a book. "What's that book you got there?"  
Don Jon looked his way, and snapped the book shut. "The little princess had a scribe with her. This is his."

"Is that so? What's in it?"

"Plans, on rural development."

"Rural development." He spat the words out like each syllable was a fly in his mouth. "A bunch of poppycosh."

"Couldn't agree more, my good buddy." Don Jon stuffed the book into one of the flame spouts comprising the throne's adornment. It erupted into flame, becoming cinders in seconds. All that was left of it blew around as ash before thinning out completely. He went in front of the throne. "So, what are your plans, now that you're on top again?"

Flame King shook his head. "My place on top will not be secure. Not as long as she's still out there."

"Right, the little princess. Why didn't you just banish her a long time ago? If you'd done it when she was a baby, then bam! You're not even her father for all anybody knows."

"I wanted to, but Princess Bubblegum told me to keep her contained."

Don Jon laughed out loud. "You must have really softened on the throne if someone called Princess Bubblegum's got pull on you."

Flame King stood up abruptly. "Don't challenge me, Don Jon!"

He put up his hands. "Hey, relax, buddy, we're on the same side here."

Flame King calmed, and sat down. "We need to deal with the real problem."

Don Jon looked away. "Yeah, that guy..." He almost seemed to shiver. "We had everything in the bag, then he showed up."

Flame King had nothing to add. It was an uncomfortable subject. People like the one they were thinking of terrified him.

Don Jon put out his hands, and walked around randomly. "We gotta assume that once his princess is safe, he's gonna come after us."

"Relax, DJ, I've got it all under control."

"How?"

"Simple, when he comes straight to us, we capture him, and make him tell us the location of my daughter. Then everything's in the bag again."

"What if he doesn't show here?"

"She can't hide forever. And as long as I keep up the pressure, she can't move against me. Besides."

"What?"

"She's a girl, a female!"

Don Jon grinned at this.

He stood up. "I've learned a lot of things during my time as king, and one of them, is that a girl can't be king."

"Girls are soft."

"All it took to defeat her was a handful of hostages." He pshhed. "Some king she turned out to be." He walked up to Don Jon, and they high-fived. "Not like us, we're tough."

"Tough!" They bumped their huge man-pecs together and landed on their feet again.

* * *

Flame Princess knelt down on the ground, holding a long chunk of stone. Cinnamon Bun was watching intently, and Finn was peeking out of their spot of cover, which was large enough that Cinnamon Bun's giant flame hound was able to hide there as well. Their hiding spot was very close to the Fire Palace, the flame hound got them there by making a long jump across a small ravine, and so they didn't have to worry about any patrols reaching them. Flame Princess started etching a rough layout map into the dirt. "Okay, here's my plan." She made symbols on the map. "These X symbols are guards, and the zigzag lines represent their patrol routes-"

"Here's what I got in mind." Said Finn, crouching over the map. He pointed at the front entrance. "I, will go in through here. Then make my way." He moved his finger along the path to the throne room. "To here." He tapped the throne room. And we got these guys!"

"Finn, we need to discuss-"

Finn stood up and pushed a fist in the air. "Not to worry, princess. This is as good as in the bag!"

"Finn, if you think this is some kind of challenge to your masculinity-"

"I'm off." He turned and went, not listening.

Flame Princess watched him hop down the cliffside, and head around toward the front entrance of the palace. She turned to Cinnamon Bun. "I suppose we'd best assume him captured."

Cinnamon Bun's face scrunched. "His sword..."

"I know."

* * *

This was his chance, thought Finn. His chance to prove his heroism, and maybe win Flame Princess back. And then she would forgive him, and take him back, and he wouldn't have to deal with their breakup. He charged through the front entrance, ignoring the guards who told him to halt.

Continuing his charge, he made his way to the throne room. There he saw Flame King, at his right hand was Don Jon. Finn stopped in front of the throne. He pointed his sword at Flame King as guards poured into the chamber and surrounded Finn with a circle of spearpoints. Unfazed, Finn cried out. "Flame King, today, is not your day!" He swung his sword in an intimidating motion. "And now, I'm here to put a stop to your shenanigans."

Flame King looked at him, then at his sword, then burst into laughter. Don Jon began to laugh, and pretty soon all of the guards were laughing as well. Flame King walked down the steps to Finn, then pointed at his own face. "Take your best shot, I triple dog dare you."

Finn lowered his sword, "no."

Flame King jumped back at this. He began to look around the room. "What do you mean? What's your plan?" He said apprehensively.

"My plan, is to give you a chance to surrender!"

Flame King looked at him again, then he began to laugh again. His laughter intensified, to the point that he wiped a tear out of his eye. "My glob, you had me going there." He looked back at Don Jon. "I thought he had a plan or something."

Don Jon laughed too.

Finn got angry at this. He growled and swung his sword at Flame King. The blade incinerated as soon as it got too close. He pulled it back, and it regenerated. He took another swing, with the same result. Flame King went back to the red throne indifferently. Finn was still swinging at him, but it did nothing. He turned around, and sat down as Finn was still flailing on him. "Take him to the dungeon."

Finn's determined attack was stopped only when a pair of guards grabbed his arms, and manhandled him out of the chamber.

* * *

Flame Princess was in the hiding spot, sitting on a rock, thinking. The situation was dire. She was severely weakened, and leaving the Fire Kingdom would be a risk, as not only would it give her father more time to strengthen his hold on the kingdom, but there was a risk of being found every time they crossed the border. Finn was out of action, and even if she could reach the dungeon and free him, his sword was useless against people made of fire. The stress closed in on her as she lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She overthrew her father once, but that was when she was at full power. As she is now, she would be helpless against him. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was what happened to people with high ideals; they lost.

"Have you considered every factor?"

She looked up, from where the voice came, and saw Cinnamon Bun. Only it wasn't Cinnamon Bun. His face looked certain. Normally, he was absentminded, but the way his eyes looked now, in full focus, seemed to transform him into a whole new self. "Cinnamon Bun? Are you really Cinnamon Bun?"

"Of course, my lady." He knelt to her. "Our dilemma is quite straightforward. You are in no condition to intimidate your father, even if I could smuggle you inside again." He looked her directly in the eye. "That is why I shall fight him in your stead."

With the confidence he displayed, she couldn't help but feel confident in him. But... "He can just turn down your challenge, you're not royalty."

He got up, and began pacing. "As was said by a man in a book I read during my years in the Candy Kingdom: All is never lost as long as one is willing to think." He continued pacing. "I am your vassal, no?"

"Yeah, of course." The new Cinnamon Bun was blowing her mind.

"Then as a vassal of royalty, I could champion you."

That was a good idea, she thought. But her Father was a slippery weasel. "You're not a native fire person. He could use that as an excuse to turn down your challenge."

He snapped his fingers. "You know him better than I. If that is the case, we need a new approach."

"Wait." She remembered Don Jon. Technically, he was her father's vassal. Plus he was the one who absorbed her power. A plan began coming together in her mind. She stood up. "I've got it!"

* * *

Finn was locked in a cell, in the dungeons of the fire palace. "I messed up, again." That was all that could be said for his situation. He sagged, and went over to the corner.

* * *

A pair of patrolmen came into a narrow pass near the palace. Cinnamon Bun was above, on the upper ground. Once the patrol passed him, Flame Princess came into view, at the end of the pass. The patrolmen saw her, and took a second to register what was happening.

Cinnamon dropped quietly behind them.

They charged at her, spears in swinging position, meant to knock her down before they tie her up and bring her in. Neither of them came close to her. One of them dropped, then the next, hit from behind by Cinnamon Bun, who ran each of them down. Flame Princess came into the pass. "Well done, but we need to hurry."

Cinnamon Bun got straight to work, removing the armor and helmet off of one of them.

"Your hound is ticking down its timer, this needs to have perfect sync." Said Flame Princess.

Cinnamon Bun nodded as he stuffed his soft body into the armor. Its shape squeezed on him, and he filled it in nicely, although it pushed against his normal form. His face was sticking out of the neck hole in a pin shape, and Flame Princess put the helmet over it. He lifted his arms, "How do I look? Disguise-wise, I mean." The helmet concealed his face.

Flame Princess backed up, and inspected. She bent over, and picked up one of the patrolmen's spears. "You'll need this."

He took it.

She turned around, and put her hands behind her back. "Now, escort me. I'm your prisoner."

He walked up close to her back, and put a hand around her wrists, to conceal the fact that they weren't actually bound. They walked together.

Cinnamon Bun's dog was a smart cookie, It would remember its instructions; to wait a certain amount of time, before coming out of hiding and harassing patrols out on the countryside, but they had to guess what amount of time to give him. The patrol took longer than expected to enter the narrow pass, and so they were behind schedule. They couldn't run to the palace, as the sight of them running together freely would blow their cover.

They walked briskly, around the path, and then onto the main road. Then they walked to the front gate of the palace. Cinnamon Bun stopped in front the guard posted outside the portcullis. "I bring good news." He said to him.

"So I see." Said the guard. "Where'd you find her?"

Flame Princess told him exactly what to say if asked that. "She was trying to dig a tunnel, into the palace dungeon."

The guard nodded. "Ah, probably to try to bust out Finn. Head on in." He tapped his spear on the ground twice in succession, and the portcullis lifted open.

Cinnamon Bun nodded his helmet as he passed the guard, and then entered into the palace.

* * *

Flame King became elated as a guard escorted Flame Princess into the throne room. Her hands were bound, and she showed no sign of recovering from Don Jon's absorption. "Where did you find her?"  
"The palace outskirts." Replied the guard. "She was trying to dig a tunnel."

He lifted his head, and laughed exaggeratedly. His day was going good again. He looked at his bound, helpless daughter, feeling secure again.

A messenger stormed into the hall, and knelt in front of Flame King. "Flame King! I bring urgent news."

"Well?"

"Sir Cinnamon Bun has been spotted in the countryside. He's harassed several peacekeeping units, and is riding a large flame hound."

"Are you sure it's Cinnamon Bun?"  
The scout nodded. "His hound is unmistakable."

Flame King laughed aloud again, and looked down at his daughter. "Your last follower has delivered himself straight to me."

She looked up at him, smiling. "He's more than a match for anything you can throw at him!"

He felt defied by this, and he didn't like that. He turned to the messenger. "You! Spread the word. I want every soldier in reserve here to scramble. Sweep the entire countryside until Cinnamon Bun is found."

The messenger stood up, and set out on his new task. Flame King moved his attention back on Flame Princess. And as for you. You're going back to your cell, at least, until it's time for the wedding."

"What? What wedding?"

He spread his arms. "Don Jon is going to have your hand in marriage." He pointed at her. "And you will have no say in the matter."  
Soldiers poured out of the palace, heading out to find Cinnamon Bun. Once they had vacated, it left the palace feeling remarkably empty and quiet. Flame King didn't care, as Cinnamon Bun was the last remaining possible threat. Don Jon came into the throne room. "Yo, Flame King, all your guys are storming out."

"I know," explained Flame King. "Cinnamon Bun has been spotted on the countryside."  
"Alright then! Once we got him, it's all in the bag again." He stopped at the throne's right hand. "And then I get to marry your daughter." He licked his lips.  
"I would most certainly object to such a union." The voice came from seemingly nowhere.

"Who said that?" Shouted Don Jon.

"You think yourself entitled to her? You simple, simple man."

"Come out, so I can see you." Said Don Jon, scanning the chamber. "We'll see how tough you are when I've pounded you to charcoal."

"Is that a challenge?"  
"You bet it is!" Said Don Jon, getting insecure.

Cinnamon Bun stepped out from behind Flame Princess. He took off the helmet hiding his face. "I accept your challenge, Don Jon!"

Don Jon's face became a look of genuine terror. Flame King began to shift and get uncomfortable.

Cinnamon Bun leveled his spear at Don Jon. "I, Sir Cinnamon Bun, vassal to the princess, hereby challenge you, a vassal of the king, to an honorable duel. And if you do not accept, then you will forever be known as..." He rammed his spear into the floor. "Don Jon the wussy."

Don Jon shook his head. "No, not the wussy."

"Yes, wussy." Cinnamon Bun had a small, crooked smile.

"Wussy wussy!" Reinforced Flame Princess.

Don Jon hit his chest with his fists. "Don Jon is no wussy!" Flame Princess stepped back from Cinnamon Bun as Don Jon charged at him. "Draw your dukes, Cinnamon Bun! We duel."

"DJ, no!" Shouted Flame King after him.

Cinnamon Bun Threw away his spear, and leaped onto the bigger Don Jon's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. Don Jon fistpalmed him with both hands. The blow knocked Cinnamon Bun across the room. He bumped and turned as he flew across the floor. When it ended, he got back up on his knees. He stood up, and held out an object hanging off his hand.

It was Don Jon's amulet.

Don Jon grabbed at his lower neck, looking for it. He looked back at Cinnamon Bun, "no..."

Cinnamon Bun threw it into the floor, and it shattered. Energies flew free from it, moving across the room, and converging on Flame Princess. She regained her color; her heat. With the amulet shattered, her energy returned to its rightful owner.

She turned to the red throne.

Don Jon had another amulet tied around his fingers, he bolted for her, in a desperate attempt to salvage his messup. He didn't even get close to her. Cinnamon Bun intercepted him, and tripped his free run, landing his face on the floor.

Now at full power, Flame Princess walked up the steps at her father, who was curling up in fear. He put up a hand. "Please don't hurt me..."

She got up in his face, and her mouth opened to speak. "Do the splits."

"What?"

She pointed at the floor in the hall. "I said do the splits!"

He jumped away, and scrambled to the open floor, he then promptly spread his legs, stretching them one hundred and eighty degrees on the floor.

She nodded, "yeah, that's good, Cinnamon Bun?"

Cinnamon Bun took Don John's spare amulet, then walked over and took the crown off Flame King's hair cone. He went to the throne, and presented it to her on bent knee. She took it, and placed it back on her hair flame.

* * *

Finn was let free from his cell by one of the guards, who explained that the princess had retaken the throne, and all of her supporters had their charges lifted. That included him. He left the dungeon, and made his way up to the audience hall. When he entered, he saw Flame Princess on the throne, once again ruler of the Fire Kingdom. Cinnamon Bun was at her side, with his dog at her left. Flame King and Don Jon were in the glass lamp, suspended from the ceiling.

Finn decided that things were resolved, he had nothing more to do here. As he headed for the way out, he heard Flame King shout out.

"But she is weak! She cannot rule the kingdom, she surrendered, just to spare a bunch of peons! She let herself become weakened and vulnerable, for the sake of being high-minded." He was addressing everyone in the hall from his cell. "Do you really want to be ruled by someone like that?"

Cinnamon Bun stepped forward, facing him. "And even after you drained her power, she still outwitted you, defeated you."

Flame King pointed at Cinnamon Bun. "She won because she had you! Any deservance of victory is borrowed, from your ability."

Cinnamon Bun balanced his lance on the floor, his face was in full focus. Finn had never seen him like this before. "She, in all that she is, has my loyalty." He surveyed the crowd in the hall. "The princess is kind, and considerate, and she sticks to those values, even when it becomes difficult." He turned toward the throne, looking at her. "Even when she has to go out of her way." He went to the crowd again. "I am proud to call myself her knight."

Finn understood exactly what Cinnamon Bun meant. He turned to leave, knowing with certainty that this place would be just fine. He was not needed here. He developed a new respect for Cinnamon Bun, who was the last person in Ooo he expected to become a hero, and yet he did. As he exited the palace, he had a smile on his face. He crossed over the bridge, and along the road.

"Finn!"

The voice belonged to Flame Princess. Finn turned around, and saw her jogging after him, alone. "FP? What are you doing out here?"

She stopped a short distance from him. "What's wrong with you? Leaving without even saying goodbye?"

Finn was taken aback by this. "Flame Princess, I messed up, and now I'm ducking out with dignity."

"You're being rude, that's what you're doing."

"What? Look, we're not together anymore, and I've finally made peace with that."

"You're being a sneaky, dodgy kind of friend, Finn."

"Friend?"

She nodded. "I said we could still be friends, didn't I? And we could hang out together all the time. If you're really at peace with us not being together anymore, then you should be able to do that." She indicated the palace. "We're having a celebration inside, you're welcome to join."

He scratched the behind of his head, thinking. "I can't show my face here, I was the guy who messed up."

She shook her head. "You never had to help me to begin with. Your motives are your own, but I'm going to give credit where credit is due. You joined my side, and my side won. And because we won, you're out of your cell and back with us again. You see how that works?"

"But... I didn't do anything."

"True, but you tried to. I'm not about to penalize a willing ally just for failing to obtain results."

Finn thought with his eyes shut. Then he opened them, and smiled. "Cinnamon Bun's right, you really do go out of your way to be compassionate."

She shook her head. "It's not compassion, it's clarification. I'm not about to let you walk out of here with the notion that I hold some kind of grudge against you." She turned halfway. "This is a happy day of my life. And the more friends I have with me, the happier it'll become. So come on."

Finn laughed easily. "Alright, I'll hang out for a while." He headed back in the other direction, into the fire palace.

She smiled, a happy, innocent smile, free of any fear of rebuke or correction, that he remembered from her days before becoming fire king.


End file.
